Tales of a Wandering Drifter
by thedancinggoron
Summary: A lone drifter finds himself in a strange world, meeting people with strange powers, similar to his own. Who or what brought him there? For what reason? What is the true meaning behind the word he keeps hearing, called Psynergy? Can he stop the evils of this strange world so he can try to make it back home? Only time will tell...
**Chapter 1: The Drifter**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters/creatures that are in the story, with the exception of my own original characters. All characters/creatures belong to their affiliated games and companies.

Thunder rumbles across dark clouds over a barren wasteland, which at one time was filled with luscious plants and trees. On the edge of a cliff that was overlooking the wasteland, stood a strange figure. This figure wore a dark grey trench coat underneath a black shirt, black jeans and dark grey/black steel-toed boots while a black cowboy hat covered short dark brown hair. The figure inhaled a large breath of air and slowly released it through his nose.

In a gristly tone, he says out loud, "So. It's finally making the first move, isn't it, Bahumut?" A spirit of a dragon appeared on his left shoulder and let out a grumble, as if agreeing with his question. He then clenched a sheath that is clipped on the right side of his belt as he gritted his teeth. "Just what is coming? Whatever it is, I will not allow it to destroy this world!" Thunder rumbles more and a lightning bolt crashes as Bahamut's spirit lets out a big roar. Suddenly, a dark, pendulous cloud appeared behind him, sucking him into it. "W-What is this? Aaahhh!" He then vanished into the darkness.

After what seemed like that is has been days since he started walking after being sucked into that dark cloud, the lone drifter came across a village that was at the base of a big mountain. He scrounged in the barrels that were around the village until he picked up a decent amount of gold coins. Nearby, was a building with a big sign on the front saying "INN." Resting at the inn, he makes small talk with the locals, most were mentioning either the constant weather change or about the men guarding the mountain at the northern part of their town. The bartender said it was called Mount Aleph, and dwelling within the mountain lays a complex maze of hallways and rooms, called Sol Sanctum, that may lead to a special chamber, according to their tales. The drifter, intrigued by the stories and satisfied with his meal and drink, paid the bartender his amount and went and paid the innkeeper for a room upstairs to rent for the night.

Later that night, while the drifter was resting in his rented bed, Bahamut's spirit appeared on his chest, growling at him as if to wake him up. Mumbling, he noticed the dragon. "What is it, Bahamut?" Bahamut stared out of the window above, which was looking straight towards Mt. Aleph. He then got up, got dressed and went outside towards the mountain. When he got there, he noticed three strange figures making their way inside. Thinking that this isn't something he should get into, he went to the village elder's house and woke him up, telling him what he saw. The village elder, knowing that no one has the right to go in there without his consent told the drifter that he'd alert his men, but then noticed the sheathed blade at the drifter's side. With a look of restlessness and possible helplessness, he asked the drifter, "I noticed your blade. Can you fight?" Clutching it, the drifter replied, "Only if I have to." The elder then looked him in the eyes. "If my men cannot take care of the issue, will you, traveling drifter, help out this village?" The drifter agreed, nodding his head. The elder, feeling that he could trust this stranger, told him to make haste while he gathers up his men.

At the base of the mountain, the drifter gathered with the village guardians. The guardians told him of what may possibly be inside, not fully knowing due to none of them having ever gone inside. With the excitement of the unknown filling his spirit, the drifter starts to walk towards the big blue ancient doors…until he feels the ground shake beneath him!

"W-What the?" The drifter stepped back as Bahamut appeared on his shoulder, roaring and looking up. Slowly, the drifter looked up and saw a gigantic boulder crashing down the mountain towards him. He quickly dashed to the side, closer to the doors as the boulder crashed down behind where he once stood, bouncing down towards the sleeping town below. "No! Not the village! I've got to save them! Baha—" As he went to grab the orb that housed Bahamut's spirit, the boulder suddenly stopped and was glowing different hues of purple, blue, and green. "H-how?" The elder appeared before him, climbing up the steps. "That, my friend, is what we call Psynergy. It is the life force of our people. My men are able to stop the boulder for now, but you must hurry and find what had triggered the boulder! I will try to aid my men and hopefully get the boulder a safe distance away from the town. If not, then…" "I'll do my best, Elder." "Traveler, that's all I ask of you." Before he stepped inside, the drifter took one more look at the elder. "My name…is Krieger. Krieger von Engelstarke." The elder nodded and wished him well. Krieger took off inside the mountain's sanctum.

Down in the village, the elder awoke two boys, both teenagers. "Issac, Garet, there is an intruder inside Mt. Aleph. I sent a new friend of the village inside after the intruder. He does not know of Psynergy, so please go and assist him. Tell him I sent you." Issac and Garet then ran as fast as they could towards Mt. Aleph. As they did, a thunderstorm rolled in and rain poured down hard.


End file.
